Made In The USA
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: Every year, BTR's families get together for a special 4th Of July dinner. Tonight isn't much different, other than the extra guest that James invited. No one knows much about his new girlfriend, but they're expecting her to be a blonde supermodel or something. What shows up at 2J on July 4, 2013 is far from what they expected.


**Since today is the 4th Of July, I thought I would give my readers a special Independence Day surprise! :)**

* * *

On the 4th of July, the Big Time Rush families usually visit and eat dinner together with the BTR boys, Mama Knight, and Katie. July 4, 2013 is no different, except that there will be one more addition to the group. Everyone has been dying to meet James's new girlfriend, his first since he and Lucy broke up.

The only problem? Lucy's family couldn't make it this year, so she's spending her 4th Of July with her ex-boyfriend and his friends/family. Even worse? She doesn't know that the expected guest is James's new girlfriend. This was a huge mistake. Everyone in the room can feel it.

"Cat, why aren't you with your parents?" Mama Knight asks politely.

"There at the "special hospital" with my brother!" Cat Valentine replies, putting quotation marks around "special hospital." Everyone eyes her curiously, since she never told them exactly why her brother has been institutionalized for the fifth time in almost three years.

"This apartment is way too crowded!" Lucy complains.

"Then why are you here?" James asks in a sing song voice.

"Because you don't own this apartment and I have every right to be here!" Lucy snaps. James gives her a sarcastic smile, rolling his eyes when her head is turned. His three bandmates, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, are awkwardly watching the former couple. They didn't exactly end on friendly terms. No, no one cheated, but all they ever did was fight. At the very end, James finally pushed Lucy _a little too far._

"James, who is this girl you've been seeing?" Brooke Diamond questions. James smacks a hand to his face, wishing she hadn't asked that question. Not with Lucy in the room! Last time he mentioned Jade in front of her, she threatened to rip his arms off and feed them to the buzzards. Come to think of it, she and Jade are a lot alike.

"A desperate slut who should jump off a bridge." Lucy mutters. "Thanks for not letting me know that you're hooking up with someone else, jerk!"

"Can't you go and be rude somewhere else?"

"Can you jump in front of a bus?"

"At least Jade is smarter than you!" James retorts.

"Hey, I have a friend named Jade!" Cat chirps. James smiles awkwardly, anxiously looking at the door. Cat's giggling now, for whatever reason. Sometimes she just randomly starts laughing. They were watching a movie the other night and she laughed whenever she saw a kitten in the background. Seriously, that was the only thing that caught the perky little red head's attention! A kitten!

"One time, my brother peed in our neighbor's back yard."

"Cat, no one wants to know that." Kendall says tiredly.

"He said he was marking his territory!"

Everyone in the room sends a funny look in Cat's direction. They look at her for only a moment before they hear someone yelling down the hallway. James smirks at Lucy, who responds with a rude gesture. To his relief, the door finally opens to reveal his girlfriend of three weeks. Yes, James Diamond is dating Jadelyn West, Jade for short.

"What the hell, man?!" Logan gasps, smacking his shoulder.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend." James approaches Jade, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, you can't date her!" Brooke laughs nervously, clearing her throat. Her son can't really be dating such a scary girl, right? It was bad enough when he was dating Lucy, but this is just crazy. Jade has only been here for a few seconds, but Brooke has already formed an opinion of her. It's not a positive opinion either.

"Well, I am!" James replies.

"James, I left my scissors in my car!" Jade suddenly yells.

"W-why does she n-need scissors?" Carlos stutters.

"Jade, baby-"

"I WANT MY SCISSORS!"

"Okay, we'll get your scissors!" James groans, following her out of the apartment.

Fifteen minutes later, he returns with a satisfied Jade and her favorite pair of scissors from "The Scissoring," her favorite movie. Everyone looks absolutely terrified now. Who wouldn't be? There's a clearly unstable girl holding a extra sharp pair of scissors. Even Lucy is a little freaked out!

"This is the best you could do?" She snorts.

"I'll have you know that Jade is a very nice girl." James answers coolly, his arm around Jade's west.

Carlos glances at Kendall and Logan, wondering if James is just playing a little joke on them. He can't possibly be dating such a girl, right? She's not even his type! Where did he meet her? Correct: Where did he _find _her? A cemetery? Carlos wouldn't be surprised! She looks like she came straight out of a horror film.

"Hi, Jade!" Cat greets.

Jade sighs. "Hello, Cat."

"Cat, you're friends with this psychopath?" Lucy snorts.

"Well, we-"

"Cat, we are friends, right? Tell her that we're friends!" Jade looks extra threatening now. Poor Cat is stuttering, her eyes wide with anxiety. Logan is patting her head to calm her down, but it doesn't seem to be working. Within seconds, she has collapsed into a heap on the ground.

"Well, you guys made the poor girl faint." Joanna Mitchell grabs a handful of bibble, waving it in front of Cat's nose. In hardly any time at all, Cat is sitting up and accepting the snack from Logan's attentive mother. No one knows why she's so obsessed with bibble, but they try to avoid letting her have too much of it. Since it's a holiday, however, they're rewarding her.

"Can we eat already?"

"Katie!"

"Sorry, mother."

Carlos looks up, shrieking when he sees Jade looking down at him. He gulps, realizing that he's sitting in her seat. It has already been decided that Jade will sit next to James, since she's his girlfriend. Carlos just forgot, you know? He quickly moves to his correct chair between Kendall and Joanna, fearing that Jade might attack him with her scissors if he doesn't.

"Jade, don't you have an uncle and grandfather that were in wars?" James figures that, since it's Independence Day, this would be an appropriate conversation starter. The only way anyone will warm up to Jade is if they get to know her.

"Yep," Jade nods. "My grandfather got his nose blown off."

Awkward silence.

"Well, what about your uncle? How is he doing?" Sylvia Garcia asks.

"He's okay." Jade shrugs. "He remarried and had a daughter last year."

"Oh, how nice!" Mama Knight smiles. "Now, let's say grace, everyone!"

Katie is chosen to say the prayer this time and she thanks God for everything from the delicious food to family and friends to this great nation that we call the United States of America. Even Jade acts respectful during this time, which is unusual because she doesn't usually show much respect for anyone.

"Amen." They all say together.

"Before we start, I want to thank Jade for joining us this evening." Joanna states. With a smile, James shares a loving kiss with Jade, ignoring Lucy's mock gagging. She's the only one that gives a truly negative response. Everyone else seems to find their innocent PDA rather cute. He's obviously happy with this girl and that's all that matters.

* * *

**When Jade mentions her grandfather's nose being "blown off," that is a reference to the VicTORious episode "The Diddlybops" or whatever it's called:) The VicTORious gang was writing a little kid song and Andre suggested one about noses. Jade replied with "my grandfather's nose was blown off in the war, so that song is a filthy lie!" Haha, had to reference the show!**

**Review! :D**


End file.
